


Lie

by Monday_s



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Philosophy, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" - В твоей крови яд, он уже растекся по твоим венам, отравил твою плоть, пропитал тебя изнутри жидкой отравой. Это дурман, Корво, это все ненастоящее, это всего лишь налет лжи на «истине», всего лишь слух, который ты скоро забудешь, как забываешь сплетни гостей балов и званых ужинов". Бетинг: adfoxky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

Дауд пустым взглядом смотрит на висящую перед ним доску, на которой хаотично наколоты листы с неразборчивыми заметками и перечеркнутые ярко-алыми чернилами портреты тех, кого уже нет в этом мире. Тех, кто слишком близко познакомился с закаленной сталью клинка предводителя китобоев. Тех, кто не понравился кому-то другому, кому-то кто был богаче, хитрее и решительнее. В этом мире жить опасно – особенно если ты аристократ, особенно если ты забыл, что когда-то кого-то обидел. В этом мире нужно помнить все – каждый свой шаг, каждое, брошенное пусть и вскользь, слово, каждый неприязненный взгляд, каждое свое действие и мысль. Наверно, именно поэтому Дауд никогда не стремился к контакту с окружающими. Дауд – асоциальная единица общества, и резать языки у него всегда получалось лучше, чем молоть им пустые звуки. Он предпочитает общаться только со своим богом и своими подчиненными. Но, как оказалось, верить нельзя никому – память о проступке Билли Лёрк еще свежа, саднит и жжется, маленькая девочка Билли, не то чтобы родная, но куда более близкая, в отличие от всех остальных – даже она предала его. И он ее не убил, он отпустил ее. Может быть, маленькая девочка Билли была права? Может быть, ему пора отступиться, смешаться с тенями и раствориться в зловонии улиц Дануолла? Сдохнуть побитой собакой где-нибудь на дне Ренхевена, постепенно разложиться на составляющие в отравленных водах, чтобы потом из его костей сделали украшение?   
  
Дауд рукой в жесткой перчатке оглаживает рукоять своего клинка. Клинок, как продолжение руки – родной и знакомый до самой последней трещинки. Нет, он не отступится, не растворится и не исчезнет – это не честь, не достоинство, и даже не гордость, это не дело привычки, это что-то куда более глубокое, что-то необъяснимое. Одно Дауд знает точно – он не оставит своего поста, а что касается Билли… Дауд знает, что муки душевные куда разрушительнее мук физических. Маленькая девочка Билли Лёрк до конца своих дней будет вспоминать то, как преклонила перед ним, Даудом, колено, чтобы тот имел возможность отсечь ей голову, а он сделал другое – он отпустил ее. Дауд не имеет привычки злиться, Дауд лишь огорчается, отрешенно наблюдая за тем, во что превращается эта выгребная яма под названием «Мир».   
  
Глаза, все время бесцельно скользящие по хитросплетению линий, останавливаются на портрете Императрицы. Джесамина смотрит на него с немым укором и разочарованием, и Дауд дергает головой вверх, поджимает губы и пытается казаться больше, чем есть на самом деле, но взгляд Императрицы все так же укоризнен, или, быть может, ему это только кажется. Испытывает ли Дауд муки совести за содеянное? Нисколько, Дауд раскаивается, но не мучается. Дауд огорчен – Джесамина была хорошей и справедливой правительницей, только вот политика его нисколько не интересовала, и именно поэтому сохранность жизни Императрицы тоже отходила для него на второй план.  
  
Только сейчас он понимает, что, откажись он от предложенного контракта, все было бы по-другому, все было бы лучше. Наверное, именно поэтому он так самоотверженно защищал маленькую Эмили, пусть и незримо, потому что защищал не ее жизнь, а ее душу – Дауд приносил свои извинения мертвой Императрице, пусть и не самым обычным образом. Дауд помнит многое - и источающий холодную ярость взгляд лорда-защитника он тоже помнит, тогда он не смотрел в глаза Корво Аттано, но он чувствовал эту животную ярость, чувствовал полноту боли и страдания в этих глазах, чувствовал отвращение и беспомощность, чувствовал ужас, граничащий с желанием разорвать его, Дауда, на сочащиеся кровью куски плоти. Он чувствовал, но так и не обернулся. Дауд знает, что так смотрят только те, кто в итоге добьется своего. Дауд знает, что ему предстоит встретиться с могущественной тенью Дануолла лицом к лицу. Дауд знает, что этот день уже близок, и что возможно он умрет. Боится ли он? Нисколько, он знает чувства огорчения, разочарования и равнодушия, страх уже давно испарился из его крови, да и стоит поставить вопрос по-другому: «Чего именно ему стоит бояться?» Смерти? Боли? Клинка убийцы?»   
  
Предводитель китобоев усмехается, складывает руки за спиной и отходит к заложенному металлическими листами окну, смотрит на Затопленный квартал сквозь тонкую щель. Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть лиц мертвецов. Он видел и чувствовал достаточно, он насытился жизнью и близок к пресыщению, он уже давно начал воспринимать все происходящее с философской точки зрения, научился смотреть с разных углов и каждый раз подмечать что-то новое – если бы не это, он бы уже давно скончался бы от мук совести. Нет, Дауд боится лишь призраков прошлого, которые приходят к нему во снах, но об этом все равно никто и никогда не узнает, потому что Дауд неусыпно чтит одно из своих правил – следить в первую очередь за собой, а потом за всеми остальными.  
  
После неорганизованного вторжения Смотрителей в его покоях стало заметно темнее и тише, все из-за заделанных окон и плотно закрытых дверей, но даже это не мешает Дауду сначала услышать, а после и увидеть одного из своих подчиненных. Ассасины двигаются тихо и появляются из ниоткуда – у кого-то это просто вошло в привычку, а кто-то из них каждый раз проигрывает деньги в споре: «Подкрадись незаметно к предводителю», он знает про этот спор, но не вмешивается – его люди будут жить как хотят до тех пор, пока хорошо исполняют свою работу и не злоупотребляют данной им свободой. Дауд ничего не говорит, китобои знают, какой последует вопрос после неожиданного вторжения.   
  
— У нас гость, он вас заинтересует, - коротко и емко говорит гудящий из-за газовой маски голос, китобой вытягивает руку в сторону двери в пригласительном жесте. Дауд знает, что его люди никогда не отвлекут его без достойного повода, и он согласно кивнув головой, следует за своим ассассином, с легкостью преодолевая расстояния между разброшенными домами посредством ловкости и дарованных ему способностей. Преодолевая пропасти и пролеты между разрушенными этажами прохудившихся зданий, они следуют в сторону жироварни Гривза, и Дауд постепенно начинает чувствовать заинтересованность.   
  
Не тревожа бессмысленно мечущихся на месте плакальщиков, они взбираются на скрипучий внешний балкон жироварни, перескакивают пару обрушившихся ступеней, кроша ржавчину и заставляя ненадежное железо надрывно постанывать под их весом, и влезают в одно из широких окон. Жироварня Гривза только внешне кажется ненадежной постройкой, даже не смотря на то, что здание этого ныне неработающего предприятия после прорыва дамбы находится в аварийном состоянии, Дауд уверен, что оно не сложится подобно карточному домику еще ближайший десяток лет, разве что кто-то этому посодействует, только вот желающих все не находится – они или погибли в руках плакальщиков, или растворились, оплеванные кислотой речных хрустаков.   
  
Ассасин ведет его все выше и выше, к наивысшей точке этой конструкции и уже там, достигнув этого предела, указывает ему на балкон, оцепленный тремя китобоями, которые почтительно склоняют головы при виде своего предводителя. Дауд игнорирует жест вежливости и неторопливым шагом выходит наружу, чувствует смрадный запах, доносимый порывистым ветром со стороны трупных свалок и брезгливо морщится, но тут же переключает свое внимание на того самого «гостя» посмотреть на которого так желал около минуты назад. Ассасины не обманули, гость, не по своей воле вторгшийся в границы Затопленного квартала, действительно смог заинтересовать предводителя ассасинов.   
  
— Вот как, - сиплым голосом произносит Дауд, вглядываясь в темные провалы глазных прорезей на уродливой маске, где-то там, он чувствует скрытый темнотой знакомый взгляд темных глаз. Ассасин протягивает руку, стаскивает с головы прибывшего капюшон и стягивает устрашающую маску. Сейчас Корво Аттано, с плывущим взглядом, бездумно скребущий пальцами по железу, отравленный и немощный, выглядит более чем беззащитно, кажется – дотронься и он расщепится на тысячу мельчайших частиц, но Дауд бездействует, стоит на месте и смотрит в расфокусированные зрачки лорда-защитника, будто надеется что-то найти в этом озлобленном, раздраженном взгляде. Ассасины наблюдают за этой встречей, ждут кровопролития, практически предвкушают его. Дауд не оправдывает их надежд, он даже не прикасается к своему клинку, он отворачивается от своего потенциального врага и принимает из рук подчиненного крепкий ящик с экипировкой лорда-защитника, приоткрывает его и извлекает из него эксклюзивный, единственный в своем роде клинок, раскрывает его и рассматривает вычищенное лезвие. Лезвие клинка могущественной тени Дануолла не пахнет кровью, оно чисто и невинно, и Дауд думает, что этим клинком были убиты разве что крысы и хрустаки, а может быть, оно вообще никогда не питалось кровью. Пара пробных выпадов, чтобы ощутить впечатляющий баланс и легкость, после чего он вновь складывает меч и убирает его в ящик.  
  
— Ты – загадка, и этого я допустить не могу, - неспешно говорит Дауд и сбрасывает экипировку вниз. Он оставил Корво Аттано только его второе лицо – уродливую маску и костяные амулеты – потому что он не имеет права отнимать подарки Чужого, Чужой сам заберет свое, когда придет время. В последний раз он бросает мимолетный взгляд на ослабевшего лорда-защитника и кивает головой подошедшему ассассину, который, следуя безмолвному приказу, бьет расчетливо и точно, после чего взгляд Корво, погрузившегося в беспамятство, окончательно затухает.  
  
\- Перенесите его ко мне в кабинет. Найдите братьев Вудсов и скажите, что я буду ждать их там же, - Дауд дает отмашку, и ассасины исчезают в клочьях черного тумана с лордом-защитником на руках. Предводитель ассасинов знает, что его люди почитают его и любят как учителя, но в то же время он знает и то, что в свою очередь не достаточно в них уверен, а значит, и не всякий приказ может отдать. Братья Вудсы – другое дело, два мальчика попали к нему во времена путешествий, когда Дауд только обучался темным еретическим наукам, тогда он гостил в Тивии, обучаясь искусству управления у местной пожилой ведьмы. В тот день он бездумно слонялся по городу, рассматривая и изучая жителей и их культуру, но в какой-то момент все его внимание привлекли два мальчика, которые пытались своровать съестное у местного торговца. Тогда его привлек не факт воровства, а то, как они действовали – тихо, максимально скрытно и, что самое интересное, очень организованно, словно понимали друг друга на каком-то недоступном обычному человеку уровне. В тот день он с ними и познакомился и узнал кое-что еще – оба были лишены языков. В то время Дауд не мог забрать первых своих учеников с собой, он оставил их на попечительство ведьмы, пообещав вернуться тогда, когда закончит свое обучение. И вот теперь, спустя несколько лет, эти мальчики, ставшие самостоятельными мужчинами, ходят под его началом, не гнушаясь никого и ничего, а их немота служит Дауду достойным поводом доверять им те приказы, которые он не смог бы доверить человеку, способному разговаривать.   
  
Дауд вновь выходит на балкон, осматривает равнодушным взглядом окрестности: смотрит на зеленые, подернутые ряской речные воды, в толще которых выросли многие уродливые существа, вглядывается вдаль, рассматривая черепичные крыши чахнущего города, в котором даже сейчас, в минуту страха и отчаяния, не утихают страсти и плетутся заговоры, смотрит в тяжелое, низко нависшее небо, которое уже давно окрасилось в цвет свинца и пепла – лидер ассасинов пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел солнце и голубое небо, но все безуспешно. Он глубоко вдыхает в себя отравленный воздух Затопленного квартала и растворяется в обрывках черной, быстро тающей дымки появляясь на соседней крыше, а потом все дальше и дальше, он скачками продвигается вглубь своей территории до тех пор, пока не объявляется на пороге своих покоев.   
  
Посреди его комнаты, молчаливыми изваяниями стоят два ассасина, которые внимательно наблюдают за своим учителем сквозь запылившиеся стекла газовой маски. Под ногами братьев-ассасинов лежит бессознательное тело лорда-защитника, и Дауд уверен в том, что даже тогда, когда его не было, эти двое даже не посмели и пальцем притронуться к неуловимой тени Дануолла, хотя им наверняка было интересно.  
  
— Мне кое-что нужно, и вы поможете мне это добыть. Я хочу привести Корво Аттано в подобающий вид, ему предстоит одно весьма… ответственное дело, - сложно было назвать будущую схватку между ним, Даудом, и лордом-защитником – «ответственным делом», но еще сложнее было бы назвать это «знаменательным событием» или как-то по-иному. Ассасины все еще внимательно смотрели на своего руководителя, ожидая того, что он озвучит список требуемого, и уже вскоре они его получили. Кивнув головами, братья растворились в клочьях черного тумана, отправившись на поиски. Дауд подошел ближе к распростертому на полу телу Корво и опустился на колено, чтобы рассмотреть своего врага вблизи: он был самым обычным, можно даже сказать, невзрачным, и, видимо, то, за что его ценили и ненавидели, было скрыто где-то глубоко внутри этого поджарого, полного жизни и силы тела. Ассасин провел пальцем по колючей из-за многодневной щетины щеке лорда-защитника пытаясь оттереть кровавую полоску с его лица, но только размазал ее еще больше.   
  
— Непозволительно сильный, - мрачно говорит Дауд и усмехается уголком губы, кто-то давно не может понять, в чем особенность Корво, он же понял это уже давно и сейчас осознал до конца. Сила – вот она, его индивидуальность, не физическая, а моральная, которой обделены многие ныне живущие. До сих пор лорд-защитник никого не убивал, его клинок чист, как и его совесть, но вопрос в другом – он чист из-за того, что Корво Аттано исключительный гуманист, который предпочитает изобретательно наказывать своих жертв, или из-за того, что он желал убить этим клинком лишь одного, но самого ненавистного? Дауд понимает лишь одно – лорд-защитник действительно загадка и неспроста носит маску, даже лидеру китобоев сложно понять кто на самом деле Корво – голос совести и кара небесная для всех своих ненавистников или же изощренный палач, давно замышляющий темное дело лишь для одного своего врага? И, что самое интересное, Дауд сможет осознать все до конца лишь тогда, когда или будет отпущен, или же тогда, когда почувствует каково это – быть насаженным на закаленную сталь клинка.  
  
Он бы продолжил развивать мысль и вполне возможно сделал бы интересные выводы, но стоило мысли начать развиваться, как его деликатно тронули за плечо, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Мужчина чуть повернул голову в сторону и краем глаза уловил цвет знакомых плащей и уродливые резиновые морды, ставшие визитной карточкой его фракции, а после поднялся на ноги и полностью повернулся в сторону своих подчиненных. Братья вернулись, и вернулись не с пустыми руками – его люди никогда его не подводят, особенно те, которые видели каков гнев их учителя. Один из братьев усердно обвешивал стеклянные двери и то, что осталось от окон, кусками пурпурной, расписанной растительными узорами ткани. Второй брат указал рукой сначала в сторону стола, на котором стоял десяток фонарей, а после на перенесенную ими в кабинет ванну – Дауд не знал, где они эту ванну нашли и каким образом наполнили ее чистой, горячей водой, главное, что выполнили указания так, как требовалось.   
  
— Покиньте крыло этого здания, сами это же передайте и остальным. Меня следует беспокоить только в том случае, если сюда заявится Далила и ее ведьмы, со всеми остальными разберитесь сами, - не терпящим возражений голосом отчеканил Дауд и махнул рукой, ассасины почтительно склонили головы и растворились. Мужчина свободно выдохнул и вновь повернулся в сторону безучастного ко всему Аттано, Дауд дорого бы отдал за одну только возможность заглянуть этому человеку в сознание, он бы наверняка нашел бы там массу интересных мыслей. Мужчина разжег фонари и расставил их в отдалении от ванны, трепещущее в них фиолетовое и голубоватое пламя давало достаточно света, чтобы различать очертания предметов. Взяв один из фонарей, он расположил его подле тела Корво и принялся неспешно расстегивать застежки и распутывать шнуровки на одежде лорда-защитника, которую после снял и сложив аккуратной стопкой на свой письменный стол. Любой уважающий себя убийца должен быть аккуратен и почтителен к своим жертвам и своим врагам в частности. Убийца должен бережно относиться к окружающей его обстановке и не оставлять следов, чтобы не вызвать подозрений раньше положенного – в связи с этим в какой-то мере Дауд был педантом и не скрывал этого.   
  
Подхватив нагое и израненное тело лорда-защитника на руки, он подошел к краю ванной и погрузил Корво в толщу горячей воды. Стянув с рук замоченные перчатки и скинув с плеч тяжелый плащ, рукава которого тоже замочил, он взял со стола опасную бритву, пузырек полный янтарной жидкости, тряпицу и, немного погодя, решил взять маску своего «гостя». Опустившись на колени в изголовье ванны, он положил маску и тряпицу на пол, бритву положил на плоский бортик, пузырек же остался у него в руке. Пальцем вытолкнув пробку из пузырька, он принюхался к насыщенно-сладкому цветочному запаху сернокоского масла и вылил часть его себе на ладонь. Подхватив голову Аттано под подбородок чистой рукой, он ровно повернул ее и удобно устроил на бортике, после чего смазал покрытый щетиной подбородок маслом, сполоснул руку в воде и взял бритву. Сталь заскребла по подбородку, собирая на лезвие срезанные щетинки и масло, обтирая лезвие об тряпицу, он аккуратно приводил лицо своего врага в подобающий вид. В один момент Корво дернул головой в сторону, и лезвие оставило на щеке неглубокий кровавый след, Дауд тихо цокнул языком.  
  
— Как всегда не вовремя. Тогда ты тоже приехал на два дня раньше и спутал нам все карты, теперь же опять досаждаешь мне даже будучи без сознания, - недовольно сказал Дауд, и собственный голос показался ему непозволительно громким в этом окончательно затихшем месте. Тишина, темнота и лиловые полутени, отбрасываемые фонарями – все это создавало иллюзию застывшего времени и без применения еретических способностей. Смыв с лица лорда-защитника кровь, он все-таки довел начатое до конца, только теперь крепче удерживал его голову, не давая и малейшей возможности дернуться. Такая прекрасная возможность покончить со всем этим и больше не думать о том, что тебя кто-то убьет. Дауд приставляет к горлу Аттано бритву, не нажимая, проводил лезвием вдоль шеи и прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Он не испытывает интереса, не ощущает страсти и сладкого трепета, какой, бывает, чувствуешь перед изысканным убийством. В убиении беспомощного, но заведомо равного по силе нет ничего интересного, потому что это не убийство, а подлость, на которую способен лишь слабый или дальновидный. Дауд дальновиден и умен, но убить Корво Аттано или умереть от его руки он должен только тогда, когда тот будет находиться в здравом уме – у них остались разногласия весьма личного характера, к тому же Дауду интересно взглянуть в истинное лицо лорда-защитника и окончательно убедиться в том, кто он – праведный или убийца?   
  
— Мы могли бы стать коллегами, даже, быть может, друзьями. Только вот я убил твою императрицу, хотя нет, я ошибаюсь, так ведь? – поддерживая «гостя» под голову и спину он опускает его в воду, оставив на поверхности одно только лицо. Выжидает того, как темные волосы напитаются водой, а после вновь устраивает голову Корво на бортике и принимается методично смазывать его волосы маслом, втирать приторно пахнущую жидкость в кожу головы, касаясь непривычно мягко, в чем-то даже бережливо.  
  
— Ты любил ее, и не безответно. Получается, что я убил не только первого человека Империи, но и твою любовь, и, возможно, мать твоей дочери, которой ты был предан и телом, и душой, для почтения памяти которой совершил столько всего невозможного, что сложно представить, что все это сделал один человек. Знаешь Корво, я давно уже понял, что слухи не появляются из воздуха – со временем передаваемые из уст в уста слова обрастают коркой лжи и приукрашенных фактов. Но смотреть надо в самый корень, именно там, в самом начале этой цепочки лжи, и кроется истина. И то, что раньше было известно двум, вскоре становится достоянием двух сотен. Я искренне сочувствую тебе, Корво Аттано, но я никогда не смогу тебя понять.   
  
— Мы никогда не обращали внимания на распускаемые аристократией сплетни, - слабый, хриплый голос для Дауда звучит колокольным набатом. Руки ассасина вздрагивают, он почти выпускает голову лорда-защитника из своих пальцев, но вовремя подхватывает ее, не дав тому захлебнуться. Корво слабо улыбается, под полуоткрытыми веками видны расфокусированные зрачки – он пришел в сознание, но разум его все еще туманен из-за токсикации. Дауду легче от осознания этого факта.   
  
— Давно ты очнулся? – спрашивает лидер китобоев и, удерживая Аттано под шею, опускает его в воду, свободной рукой промывает пряди темных волос, смывая с них грязь. Наблюдает за тем, как лорд-защитник слабой рукой цепляется за бортик, пытаясь удерживать себя на весу самостоятельно.   
  
— Доверься мне, - говорит Дауд и только потом понимает, что просит о доверии человека, который ненавидит его больше всего на свете, он ожидает насмешки, упрека, но Корво действительно расслабляется, рука соскальзывает обратно в воду, мокро скрипнув о пожелтевшую со временем эмаль.   
  
— Это странно. Я понимаю, что это реальность, мне есть с чем сравнивать, но я впервые не хочу понимать, что происходит. Создай для меня иллюзию, Дауд, заставь меня поверить в то, что это лишь дурной сон, - голос лорда-защитника слаб, но непреклонен, китобой слышит в звуке его голоса сталь, слышит приказной тон, и вся его сущность желает воспротивиться этому, желает оттолкнуть. Стоит только отпустить его, позволить соскользнуть с края, нужно всего лишь дождаться пока легкие лорда-защитника наполнятся горячей, сладко пахнущей водой, пока его глаза, подсвеченные лиловым и голубым, не остановятся, смотря в пустоту. У Дауда была масса возможностей убить Корво Аттано, но ни одну из них он не использовал, не использует и сейчас, потому что Дауд держит свое слово, потому что Дауд честен, как со своими друзьями, так и с недругами.   
  
— Ты забудешь это, Корво. Твоя память отторгнет это, твоя память не позволит тебе вспомнить. Я не позволю, - он подтягивает мужчину выше, усаживая, облокачивая на стенку ванной, обхватывает рукой поперек груди удерживая на месте, а пальцами другой скользит по задней стороне шеи, по спине, проводит по темным волосам, пропускает влажные пряди сквозь свои пальцы и зачесывает их назад. Он ухватывает Аттано под гладко выбритый подбородок и проводит большим пальцам по приоткрытым губам, чувствует, как рефлекторно Корво проводит языком по подушечке его пальца, собирая с нее капли воды. В чем-то он понимает Корво, понимает его нежелание принимать все происходящее за истину – сложно убить человека которого ты считал чудовищем, после того как он покажет свой человеческий лик. Корво хочет разделаться с тем Даудом, которого он видел в день своего прибытия, он хочет убить того, кто убил его Императрицу, но никак не того, кого он увидел только что.   
  
— В твоей крови яд, он уже растекся по твоим венам, отравил твою плоть, пропитал тебя изнутри жидкой отравой. Это дурман, Корво, это все ненастоящее, это всего лишь налет лжи на «истине», всего лишь слух, который ты скоро забудешь, как забываешь сплетни гостей балов и званых ужинов. Истина – это то, что ты помнишь до того как пришел в сознание, истина в том, что тебя унизили, истина в том, что ты почти отрубил голову змее, которая отравила твою жизнь. Почти отрубил мою голову. Или, может быть, ты захочешь вырвать змее клыки и отпустить ее на волю, отплатить не смертью, а гуманным и заслуженно жестоким поучением. Не важно, что ты выберешь, важно лишь то, что сейчас все вокруг тебя – ложь, - голос у Дауда глубокий и убедительный, ассасин верит в свои слова, в них верит и лорд-защитник. Пальцы убийцы изучают, оглаживают выступающие кости, спускаются ниже, вычерчивая на груди буквы. «Ложь» - чертит Дауд. «Все это ложь» - говорят они себе. Локтем Дауд сбивает стоящий на бортике пузырек, янтарное масло растекается по полу, в свете фонарей оно выглядит алым, как пущенная кровь, но воздух пахнет не медью, воздух пахнет цветами Сернокоса, воздух пахнет прошлым и давним, воздух пахнет потерянным детством и забытыми воспоминаниями о минувшем. Приторный запах забивается в ноздри, вода исходит паром, который идет фиолетовыми и голубыми пятнами. И Дауд думает, что все это действительно иллюзия, что это только игра разума. Все это сон, пропитанный ложью и фальшью сон.   
  
— Убеди меня, - шепчет Корво и Дауду приходится склонить голову к его губам, чтобы услышать. Он его слышит, он его понимает. Ему нужно что-то, чего никогда не могло бы произойти, что-то безумное, что-то непредсказуемое. Что-то, что введет лорда-защитника в шок. И ассасин знает, что именно ему нужно, он знает, что ему делать и это пробивает на нервный смешок, который он душит в зародыше, потому что он был бы неуместен. Дауд прикасается губами ко лбу Корво, целует его закрытые веки и аккуратно прикасается губами к его губам, несколько неуверенно, словно впервой чувствует вкус чужой кожи. Он еще никогда не целовал своих врагов, никогда не целовал возможных убийц. Он перестает верить в происходящее, все это – ложь созданная им же.  
  
— Ложь, - безмолвно, одними губами говорит Корво, обнимает его руками за шею и мягко надавливает, тянет вниз, под толщу воды, и Дауд следует за ним, он безбоязненно с головой окунается в начавшую остывать воду, приоткрывает глаза и наблюдает за темными глазами Аттано. Корво отвечает ему, Корво жадно впивается в него, делится с ним кислородом и Дауд обхватывает его лицо широкими ладонями, он разрешает ему эту вольность. Корво изучает пальцами его лицо так, словно он ослеп. Он переосознает все, переосознает личность своего врага, выстраивая для себя еще одну его модель: иную, отличную, ранее неизвестную. Корво не отпускает его даже тогда, когда Дауд начинает задыхаться, и только в последний момент, когда ассасин готов был забиться в судорожной попытке оттолкнуться, лорд-защитник расцепляет пальцы, выпускает на волю того, кого счел своей жертвой.  
  
Дауд дышит шумно и часто, восстанавливает дыхание. Он зачесывает волосы назад и мрачно смотрит на севшего в ванной мужчину. Аттано слаб, но сил у него теперь хватает на то, чтобы удерживать себя самостоятельно, хватка его пальцев стала сильнее, а сам он, будто поверив во все происходящее, забыл и о своем дурном состоянии. Наши мысли материальны, нужно лишь искренне поверить, и мысль воплотиться в жизнь. Дауд знал одно – он смог убедить Корво в иллюзорности всего происходящего, смог вновь обмануть лорда-защитника, только теперь по его же просьбе, но в отличие от последнего он, Дауд, ничего не забудет, он унесет воспоминания об этом дне в могилу.   
  
— Я хочу узнать тебя, я хочу заглянуть вглубь твоей души, Дауд, - говорит Аттано, даже не поворачиваясь в сторону тяжело дышащего ассасина.   
  
— Там тьма, Корво, и никакой свет уже не разгонит этой тьмы. Там ты не увидишь ничего, кроме мрака и вечной пустоты, - он испытывает смешанные чувства, он не хочет открываться, потому что привык прятать самого себя от любопытных глаз, потому что привык к тому, что верить надо только самому себе, но не другим. Нет, не привык – он убедил себя в этом, как сейчас убеждает Корво во лжи.   
  
— Никто не знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам. Ты сможешь провести меня, если захочешь, - отвечает лорд-защитник и поворачивает голову в сторону, смотрит на ассасина краем глаза, а Дауд не понимает что видит – просьбу или насмешку. Дауд не понимает – кто кого пытается обмануть? Кто кого убеждает? Все происходящее вышло из-под контроля для них обоих. Дауд хочет спросить: «зачем?», но это предсказуемый вопрос, и Корво отвечает на него раньше, чем Дауд задает его.  
  
— Кемпебэлл, Берроуз, братья Пенделтон – как ты думаешь, почему они живы? Когда-то я понял этих людей, и сделал верный выбор – я оставил им жизнь, отравленную, испорченную, но все-таки жизнь. Я в этой игре судья, и я хочу быть честным судьей. Я хочу видеть не только «черное», но и белое, я не хочу убеждать себя в том, что они должны быть убиты, я желаю быть объективным и воздать по заслугам. Боль, страх и раскаяние – все это разные вещи: боль проходит, страх можно подавить, а раскаяние будет мучить и подтачивать. Совесть есть у всех, Дауд, даже у убийц которые с головой окунулись в кровь, у тебя она есть. Совесть – вот мой инструмент воздействия, не клинок и не арбалет, а совесть. Я знаю, кто я, и знаю, что должен делать – я должен защищать, а не убивать. Не смей делать из меня убийцу, Дауд, мне нужно понять тебя, чтобы потом вынести правильный вердикт, - последнюю фразу Корво выговаривает почти гневно и раздраженно, и Дауд начинает понимать его. Понимать его мотивы и решения, понимать, почему он не посмел поднять руки там, где ее поднял бы любой другой, почему щадил всех тех, кто унижал и оскорблял его, почему щадил стражников и даже натасканных собак. Корво не хотел быть богом, не хотел обременять себя властью над чужой жизнью, он предпочел себе роль оценщика, предпочел не обрывать жизни, а изменять их.  
  
— Я постараюсь, - Дауд слышит звук своего голоса, словно со стороны, словно говорит это не он, а кто-то другой, очень на него похожий, и это пугает. Корво, как можно крепче сжимая пальцами бортики ванной, делает над собой усилие и поднимается на ноги, ассасин задерживает взгляд на крепкой спине, внимательно наблюдает за тем, как стекает по бледной коже вода, а после поднимается на ноги и помогает Корво выбраться, придерживает его за плечи, не давая упасть. Какая ирония, если бы Дауд не осознавал реальности всего происходящего, он бы принял всю эту ситуацию за несмешную шутку. Они поднимаются на ярус выше, и ассасин усаживается на край кровати, пружины надрывно скрипят под весом его тела.   
  
— Будь честен, - говорит Корво в то время, как Дауд помогает ему усесться к себе на колени, он проводит широкой ладонью по бедру Аттано, проминает кожу пальцами, заставляя чувствовать. Корво сжимает пальцы на его плечах, комкает ткань рубашки, а после грубо сдергивает ее с ассасина, прикасается губами к обнажившемуся плечу и проводит языком вдоль одного из многих грубо зарубцевавшихся шрамов. Дауд говорит, он рассказывает о себе, о своем прошлом, о том, кто он и что с ним было, он рассказывает все, раскрывается, делая над собой усилие, потому что он уже очень давно никому ничего о себе не рассказывал. Аттано внимательно слушает его, жадно ловит каждое произнесенное слово, и в то же время жадно зацеловывает его изрубцованную шкуру. Оценщик человеческой жизни хочет знать не много, а абсолютно все, для него это действительно важно.   
  
— Я сожалею о твоей утрате, - голос Дауда искренен, и сейчас ему проще обнажить свое сожаление и страхи, проще показать реальное свое лицо, а не уродливую маску, найденную когда-то в жироварне. Он притягивает Корво к себе, накрывает его губы своими, удерживает лорда-защитника за горло и проводит пальцем по выпирающему кадыку. Нажать, вжать поглубже, перекрыть кислород – очередная упущенная возможность, очередной надрез на маске убийцы. Дауд никогда не изменит своим принципам, он никогда не станет добрым самаритянином, даже если он откажется от убийств он навсегда останется на теневой стороне этого мира, потому что за все прошедшее время скрываться в тенях для него стало проще, чем говорить с миром открыто. Аттано прокусывает ему губу, слизывает кровь. Вкус металла и меди, вкус соли. Боль отрезвляет, открывает глаза.   
  
— Я рассказал достаточно, - говорит Дауд, удерживая Корво за плечо и отстраняя от себя, лорд-защитник не препятствует.  
  
— Ты говорил не со мной Дауд, говорил с этим, - Аттано указывает рукой куда-то себе за спину и ассасин не сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду лежащую где-то внизу уродливую маску. В этом есть доля правды – Дауд знаком с могущественной тенью Дануолла, но вот кто такой Корво Аттано он не знает. И лучше ему не знать этого, именно поэтому он отрицательно качает головой, когда лорд-защитник пытается заговорить, он не хочет слушать его историю, он не хочет видеть настоящего лица своего будущего судьи.   
  
— Все это, - Корво обводит рукой пространство, - всего лишь иллюзия. Тень Дануолла не допустила бы такого отношения, я – допускаю. Лидер ассасинов не допустил бы подобного, ты – допустил. Все это обман, Дауд, а я предпочитаю не верить в ложь. Сделай все, как должно, - Аттано поднимается на ноги и спускается вниз. Дауд следует за ним, Дауд помогает лорду-защитнику одеться, его действия аккуратные и плавные. Лидер ассасинов помогает Корво надеть маску, он возвращает ему его второе лицо, лицо могущественной тени Дануолла, и Дауду кажется, что взгляд Корво, ранее несколько равнодушный и спокойный, наполняется ледяной яростью и раздражением, словно эта маска действительно подменяет его личность.   
  
— Мы скоро встретимся, - глухой из-за маски голос лорда-защитника звучит зловеще, Дауд согласно кивает головой, бьет Аттано по виску и моментально подхватывает обмякшее тело, аккуратно укладывает его на пол.  
  
— И я узнаю твой вердикт, конечно, - с усмешкой на губах говорит Дауд, и, сорвав с окон и дверей ткани, он жмурится на кажущийся слишком ярким солнечный свет. Ассасин «притягивает» к себе двух своих учеников, выдает им нужные инструкции и перемещается на ярус выше, втягивает носом воздух, который до сих пор пахнет приторным запахом цветочного масла, и опускается на кровать. Теперь ему остается только ждать, потому что день, которого он так опасался, наступил слишком быстро, и ему от этого не убежать.


End file.
